Home at Last
by Little Town
Summary: Their love was a pure and beautiful one. And their sweetness is no charade—it continues even behind closed doors. [A collection of one-shots/drabbles on Jakob and Corrin's marriage] [rated M for happenings in chapters 4 and 5]
1. Still Friends

_Hello! I'm back with another fanfic! "What?" you may say. "You're writing so much! Two WHOLE fanfics!" Well, indeed! This is what happens when it's summer vacation and you binge-read every night lmao_  
 _So this is gonna be a series of drabbles/one-shots based on some of the quotes that Jakob says when bonding with the avatar! I say drabbles/one-shots because some of these may be longer than I intend them to be. Please enjoy!_

* * *

 _You are the light to my candle. May you and I forever illuminate the world._

As soon as those words were spoken, she knew she was gone.

Jakob and Corrin were having their usual afternoon tea and cookies when Jakob had suddenly passionately said these words. They made her heart throb. _He_ made her heart throb.

Did he know? Was he confessing his feelings to her? Did he love her too?

But when she looked in his eyes as he smiled, she knew. Those eyes, no matter how beautiful and kind and how crinkled they are from the action of smiling, she knew that gaze was platonic. A very deep platonic, yes, but still platonic.

She pasted a fake smile on her face. She hoped that while her smile was not genuine, he would notice the message she was trying to send with her eyes.

xXxXxXx

As soon as those words were spoken, he knew he was gone.

He wasn't supposed to say that, and especially wasn't supposed to say them like that. It is grossly improper for a butler to have such feelings towards their master. Yet, here he was, _this_ close to spilling the truth and confessing to her.

Did she know? Was she able to read his intentions? Did she love him too?

He put on his best platonic smile and took another sip of his tea. Of course she will not find out. He had mastered the art of covering up his feelings and made sure that nothing should slip.

But when he saw her smile back, he knew something was wrong. He knew his liege well. This was her fake smile. His many years of serving her helped him know that she only fake smiles when she isn't actually happy. Why was she not happy? What if she actually did know, and she had plans of throwing him out?

He looked into her eyes and felt something in his heart stir. Her gaze contradicted her smile. He then knew he had to tell her soon.


	2. I Love You

_Hello again! I was supposed to update yesterday, but I didn't get a chance to ;_; I was so busy since I went to see The Sound of Music at my local theater! (And it was amazing, by the way.) So to make up for that, I'm gonna put up two chapters today! That's right, TWO chapters! This chapter was inspired by a Filipino teen chick flick that I watched a couple days ago xD_ _(It's based off an original story on Wattpad called "The Bet" if you wanna check it out)_ _I particularly adored it because not once in the whole movie did they ever kiss on the lips, and that just meant so much to me, so I decided to incorporate that into this fic. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _I love you… I was always afraid to say it, but from now on I will tell you every single day._

"I must apologize, milady, but… I have fallen in love with you!"

"Jakob, you… You have?"

Her eyes started brimming with tears. He didn't know how to process this. Was she happy? Sad? Or even… disappointed?

"Yes, milady." Jakob bowed sharply and never once looked into her eyes. "Now I must leave, for it is improper for a butler to love his mistress—"

"Oh goodness, Jakob, no, no! I won't let you go anywhere!" She grabbed his arm and he flinched a little. He still hadn't looked at her.

"My lady, please, you must let me—"

"Jakob, look into my eyes," she whispered hoarsely.

He slowly looked up and had his breath taken away by the clarity and determination of her large magenta eyes.

She took a deep breath and paused for a very long time, all the while maintaining eye contact with him. "I love you, too." Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

Jakob stood frozen in shock for a few moments, but immediately came to his senses with a hearty laugh and the most beautiful smile Corrin had ever seen on him. He lifted her up and spun her around.

"My Lady, you have made me the happiest man in the world today." He set her down and continued to just smile at her.

"Jakob, please. Just call me Corrin." She smiled as the happiest tears rolled down her cheeks.

He bowed slightly. "Of course, Lady—ah, C-Corrin. Just Corrin." They both laughed slightly. "Don't cry anymore, my love." He put his thumb to her face and wiped her tears then gently kissed the corners of her eyes. "Even if they are happy tears, crying does not suit you, Corrin."

They hugged each other tightly, and they just stood there for a while, revelling in each other's presence.

Jakob pulled back and slowly but carefully leaned Corrin back. They smiled at each other again.

"I love you," he whispered, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"And I love you," she whispered back, placing a gentle kiss on his nose.

The two giggled and rubbed noses.

There was no need for any lip-to-lip kisses. Those could wait. The true love they have for each other could easily be expressed through more subtle, innocent kisses and simply just feeling each other's warmth. Jakob and Corrin were the definition of true love that day.

 _I love you._


	3. A Privilege

_Aaaaand here is the second promised chapter! Can you tell that I wrote these in advance? I just adore Jakob so much and I already have the next chapter all ready for proofreading! But of course, it's going to come out tomorrow fufufu~ I worry that this isn't cute enough, since it's a bit shorter than the rest. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _My lips are ready to serve._

Corrin walked into her bedroom and sighed loudly. With relief or with exhaustion, she knew not. She had finally finished her workload for the day, and while it was taxing, she had finished everything she had needed to do for both that day and the next day.

"My love, you are finally home!" Jakob stood up from the chair he was sitting in and embraced his wife.

She hugged him and leaned on him wholeheartedly, asking, "You're still up? It's so late." She glanced at the clock, realizing she actually did not know the exact time. "Oh god, it's 1 a.m., it really is late."

"I cannot go to bed knowing that you are not by my side. You know this."

She scoffed and pulled back from the hug, though not breaking any body contact with him. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she looked up at him blankly.

Jakob cocked his head to the side, amused. "Is there something you want, love?"

The corners of Corrin's mouth lifted up slightly in a small grin. "Maybe."

"Then you must tell me. I can't read minds, dear," he said, even though he was already beginning to lean down towards her, knowing exactly what she wanted.

They bumped foreheads. "Well, I know for a fact you can read mine." Her small grin turned into a large one, and she quickly gave him a cute kiss on the nose but quickly returned to their previous position. "Please?"

Jakob chuckled and pressed his lips to hers. Their kiss was sweet and innocent and full of warmth that gave Corrin just enough energy to kiss back and hum in content.

"Shall we go to bed now?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Oh gods, I can't wait to get to sleep."

 _Always a privilege._


	4. Who Needs Decorum, Anyway?

_Hello! Here I am with chapter four! And with the release of this chapter, I alas have to up the rating to M because of the language used and heavily implied sexual activities. We all know that Jakob is pretty damn annoying to everyone else but not to his precious lady/lord, so I decided that maybe it'd be interesting to see what happens when he became annoying to her as well. I wanted to bring out a different side to Jakob—surely there was a reason why he was called Joker in the original Japanese version, yes? I had so much fun writing this, I hope you guys have just as much, if not more, fun reading it. Please enjoy!_

* * *

 _Sometimes I find it difficult to maintain decorum with you when the others are around._

Corrin was trying to listen to the new battle tactics Yukimura was suggesting they use in their next battle during this month's war council meeting. But Jakob was _suggestively_ rubbing his hand up and down her thigh, and he was doing it so _agonizingly slowly_ that she knew his intention was to drive her insane. And what more, sometimes he would try to sneak a hand into her pants—even though they were both fully aware that she could and would easily elbow his hand to stop him. Even still, he continued to mess with her again and again and again. She was just too funny.

He knew that it was that time of year where she was horribly temperamental and impatient and moody and that whatever he did, whether she was happy or not, would end with them having sex. She was just generally horny. When she was feeling happy, it was some of the sweetest sex he had ever had—they were the epitome of the phrase "making love". When she was angry, however… it would be rough. They had the roughest and nastiest sex when she was pissed. In these times, they, simply put, fucked. He would always end up with too many scratches, love bites, and actual bite marks pretty much everywhere. But it was alright, because she was covered in them, too. Even the army knew that they did some serious fucking the night before—the love marks peeked out from literally every corner of their skin, even if their clothes covered them up pretty well. However, these were the nights that Jakob enjoyed the most. Call him a masochist if you will, but he loved it when his lovely angel of a wife would quickly turn into a sex demon and eat him up—at one point, almost quite literally. She would seem to turn half-dragon in the key points of their steamy nights, and Jakob was unfortunate enough to have had her head transform into a dragon's head and she released a feral roar as she reached her orgasm.

At some point, Jakob had successfully gotten his hand in her pants and under her panties, and he thought he could almost hear her snap. He knew she had reached her breaking point and that she was going to take some serious action. Hearing her mutter, "This little—", he deftly took her hand out of her pants just as he sensed that she was going to stand up.

"Pardon me, Yukimura," she quickly interrupted as she stood up, "but I'm afraid I must take my leave early today." She tried speaking as calmly as she could, but everyone knew that she was barely masking her seething irritation that everyone knew Jakob caused. Nobody dared making too much conversation with her during this time of year as sometimes the cat scratches Corrin made ended up on Jakob's face, and they didn't want to risk hurting the dear butler by pissing off his lovely commander of a wife. "As for the battle strategies, I will keep them in mind in our next battle. They seem very effective. My apologies again."

She got up and began to walk away from the table when she growled, "Jakob, hot springs, _now_!"

He got up from his chair looking all-too-innocent. He bowed to everyone present and lifted his head up. Everyone could see the mischievous glint in his eye as he smirked and walked with a manly swagger to his step.

"Jakob? Did I stutter? Hurry up!"

He jolted slightly when he heard her bark her order. He began to run—though most would agree that he was almost skipping—and turned around to give one more wave.

Everyone looked at the couple run off in confusion.

"Must be some good sex."

Hinata's awed voice interrupted the silence and Oboro whacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What? This is the third time this week he's purposely made her mad. He wouldn't do that if he didn't like the end result. Lady Corrin is scary when she's pissed."

Yukimura just sighed, shook his head, and continued the meeting. He took note to remind everyone to stay out of the hot springs for the next 4 hours or so. Most everyone knew that already, but a few dense dunderheads—like Hinata—would walk into a sight that he'll never forget.


	5. My Everything

_Hello hello hello! It's very,_ very _late but chapter 5 is up! It's time to push the fluff and the comedy out of the way and make the grand entrance for the smut! But like, I wouldn't even consider this real smut. This took me way too long since I'm not accustomed to writing smut so I stopped when I didn't have the courage to write anymore x3 I'm terrible at writing this stuff haha. Still, this is the longest chapter out of all of them so far, so I hope you enjoy anyway!_

* * *

 _Outside, you are my master, but in here... you are my everything._

Jakob stood straight at attention when he saw a cloud of dust made by the horses' running coming quickly towards him. Finally, his wife had come home. She had gone away for more than 2 weeks to meet with Ryoma and other officials in Hoshido about helping with war restorations in Nohr. He insisted that he wanted to accompany her, but she begged and pleaded him to stay and make sure Felicia doesn't accidentally set the whole castle on fire. She said that Kaze would be enough accompaniment. She gave Jakob that cute little pout with her eyes narrowed looking to the side in a look of defeat. Jakob knew he couldn't resist that. _Corrin_ knew he couldn't resist that. So, he begrudgingly complied, and she gave him a radiant smile and a kiss and promises of wonderful sex when she returned.

Jakob sighed with relief when he saw her gallantly riding her horse towards him, unscathed and safe. When she hopped down from her horse, she jumped into his arms and gave him a big bear hug while he spun her around. She gave him a kiss on the nose and then a passionate one on the lips, and hopped out of his grasp. He bowed and greeted her politely, "Lady Corrin, welcome home," as if their sweet and intimate reunion didn't just happen.

She bowed back with an easy smile on her face. "Thank you, Jakob. I will meet you in my room after dinner."

"Of course, milady," he bowed again and was enchanted as she walked into the castle with her hips swaying back and forth. Jakob caught Kaze staring, too, and Jakob cleared his throat and glared at the knight. Kaze turned a deep red and apologized profusely as he disappeared into the darkness.

Jakob suddenly had a terrible thought: What if Corrin was cheating on him? No, she would never, he chastised himself. She may have wandering eyes and liked to act flirty to a large group of people for no reason—by the gods, the things Camilla has taught her—but they both knew her heart resided in Jakob and that her body was for him to please and be pleasured by only. But still… She was just an attractive woman and simply charming—she could seduce any man or woman and they would fall in love with her in no time. He immediately dismissed the thought and went to join her for dinner. He caught her sultry gazes at him and he knew he was in for quite a ride that night.

xXxXxXx

"Corrin…" Jakob's voice warned as she made a move to undress him.

"Whaaaat?" Corrin whined. She was flush against him and she gave him a peck on the chin.

Jakob shook his head as he was backed up against the wall of their corridor just outside their bedroom. "We are not yet inside the bedroom."

"But Jakob, we're almost there." She walked her fingers up his chest and then tapped his nose. "And it's not so far away, you can carry me there," she purred, looking at him with most sultry of eyes.

Jakob stared at her for a bit then kissed her fiercely on the lips. He heard her sigh into his mouth and he grabbed her by the hips and clutched her closer to him, kissing her for a very long time. They finally separated and they both were breathing heavily.

"My goodness, Jakob, that was… quite the kiss," Corrin said in between breaths.

Saying nothing, the butler kissed her again, more deeply this time, and lifted her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he put his arms under her butt to support her. Jakob deftly opened the door to their room with one hand and slammed it shut with his foot. They continued to make out as he walked on over to their bed and gently set her down.

"My, my, darling, I've never felt you kiss so… possessively before," Corrin said, clearly turned on.

Jakob sat down next to her and finally spoke. "Did you notice the way you were walking into the castle this afternoon?" he asked quietly.

Corrin grinned. "Did you like that? It was good, right?"

"I'm sure Kaze liked it, too." Jakob's jealousy was apparent in his bitter tone of voice.

"Jakob…" Corrin said worried. "I forgot that Silas was still there. That was for you and you alone, I promise."

Her husband nodded and squeezed her hand. "Yes, I realize, but… I can't help but wonder, you know? You insist on going on these trips without me and I"—he paused to clear his throat—"can't help but doubt you, my love. I deeply apologize."

"Goodness, Jakob, don't apologize! It only makes sense. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you. I really should be bringing you along on these trips." Corrin sighed and brought Jakob and hugged him tightly. "I just didn't know what I would do if something terrible happened to you while I was on those trips." She sighed and buried her head in his shoulder. "You know how there are groups of Hoshidans who still don't like me, not to mention those weird half-visible enemies…"

Jakob started placing kisses up and down her neck and shoulder.

"Jakob?"

He looked up and smiled. "I love you so much, my love." His beautiful smile turned into a smirk. "Could I redeem those promises of good sex?"

Corrin grinned and scrunched her nose. "You're so nasty, Jakob. But that's okay, because I am too."

She pounced on him and gave him a long, tantalizing kiss. When she stopped, she bit his lip and slowly backed away, all the while looking at him with half-lidded eyes. Corrin slowly took his shirt and vest off, lightly running her fingers down his muscled chest and impeccable abs as she did so.

"Jakob, you are just absolutely delicious," Corrin murmured, eating up his figure with her eyes.

Jakob quickly flipped them over and gave her a kiss on her neck. "Milady," he started in an overly formal tone, "it wouldn't be very fair if you had all the fun, hm?"

He rid her of her top in what seemed like less a second, and Corrin's eyes went wide as she saw the hungry, lust-filled look in his eyes as he stared at her upper torso. He slowly ran his hands up and down her sides and slowly caressed her stomach and still-covered breasts. "Whenever I see you only barely clothed beneath me…" he said, Corrin's breath hitching as she felt him slowly taking off her pants, "I never fail to"—he swiftly put his hand under her back and snapped off her bra with one hand—"fall in love"—Corrin stuck her arms out as Jakob took the bridge of the bra between his teeth and slowly pulled it off her chest—"with you"—he tossed the bra to the side and sucked hard on the skin between her breasts until it left a dark purple hickey—"all over again."

"Jakooooob," she whined breathlessly, "hurry up! Please…" Her chest heaved up and down as she breathed heavily and she arched her chest, wanting proper contact on her breast. The tingly warm sensation between her legs had only grown and spread throughout her whole body as she begged for Jakob to touch her.

"You know I can't resist you."

Before Corrin could answer, Jakob dived down and put his wet and warm mouth on her right breast and started fondling her other breast. She released a low moan in response. He skillfully worked his tongue on her nipple. On her left breast, he ran his thumb over that nipple and started squeezing it between his fingers. He switched breasts every so often so each breast received equal treatment. Once he felt that he was ready to move on, he placed a trail of little bite marks up her chest until he got to her neck and started biting and sucking on every area of clear skin he saw until her whole neck was covered with bite marks and hickeys.

He murmured against her skin, "Are you ready for the best part?" His fingers drifted down to feel the warmth of her womanhood against her panties. "My goodness, you're already so wet and I've barely done a thing." When he touched her, her hips bucked slightly. When he went to examine his fingers, there was a clear sticky liquid covering the tips of his fingers and he put them in his mouth to taste. He smirked as she writhed impatiently, slightly humping one of his legs in between her thighs.

She gritted her teeth and snarled, "Just fuck me already."

"Of course, milady. But you must let me have a little fun, first." He slipped her panties off her legs and placed one leg each on his shoulder, with her womanhood right in front of his face.

"JakobJakobJakobIsweartothegods—AGH!"

Corrin let out a loud moan as she felt his mouth begin to work on her lower half. Damn, her husband really is good.


	6. The Best Kind of Mess

_Aaaaand this series comes to an end with this last chapter. Sigh, what a shame! I had so much fun writing this, and some of my best writing is presented within these chapters. I hope you enjoy the last chapter, away from the sexy times and back to fluff, featuring Kana and Dwyer! I hope you enjoy!_

 _And apologies for any formatting mistakes! I was_ ** _this_** _close to forgetting about uploading the last chapter coz I was so busy working on my new project, so I'm uploading this from my phone lmao rip_

* * *

 _Once we were master and servant, such a tidy distinction. I wasn't so comfortable growing this close, but now…_

"Mama! Papa!"

An eight-year-old Dwyer and a three-year-old Kana ran towards their parents as they arrived in the Deeprealms their children were staying in. Jakob and Corrin kneeled down to envelop both of the kids in a big group hug.

Corrin put one palm on each of her children's faces. "Oh my goodness, my babies have grown so big since the last time I saw them!" She gave them another bone-crushing hug and peppered each of their faces with kisses.

"Mama!" Both Dwyer and Kana laughed and tried turning their heads away as they received their mother's loving kisses. Dwyer managed to break away from his mother's grasp and sat on Jakob's knee.

"Oh, but Mama, you can't call me a baby anymore coz today I learned how to make tea just like Papa!" Dwyer said proudly and looked up at his papa with clear admiration in his eyes.

"Oh, really, just like Papa, huh?" Corrin asked playfully.

Dwyer nodded furiously. "Uh-huh!"

"Well, then, it looks like Papa's going to have to taste some to see if you really do make it just like me," Jakob said amused, placing a kiss on Dwyer's head.

"Can we do it right now?" Dwyer asked eagerly, wanting his father's approval.

"Wait just a minute! Before I forget…" Corrin took a small rectangular package and gave it to Kana. "Happy birthday, Kana."

"Mama!" Squealing, Kana hugged his mother tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Mama!"

"You are so very welcome, baby." Corrin hugged him back with the sweetest smile on her face. "Oh, but the presents aren't done yet." She pointed at Jakob, who was also holding a similarly-shaped rectangular package. "Happy birthday, Kana," he said gently.

"Papa!" Kana shrieked and also gave his father a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Can I open them now?"

Jakob smiled and nodded, which got a happy shout from Kana. He tore open the present his mama gave him first and found a small wooden sword inside. Kana's eyes sparkled as he looked at his new toy.

"Oh, Mama, Mama, thank you so much!"

Corrin laughed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Now you open Papa's!"

Kana tore apart the wrapping of the present his papa gave him and he found a small sheath to match his new sword. At first Kana was perplexed at what the thing was, but he quickly figured it out when he put the sword inside. "Woooow! It fits inside!" He showed his papa and pointed at the sheath. "Um, Papa, what's this called?"

Jakob smiled amused and responded, "It's called a 'sheath'. Can you say that? 'Sheath'."

Kana's eyebrows scrunched together. "Sh… Sh… Sh-Sheath." He smiled when he got it right. "Sheath!"

Jakob nodded. "Mm-hmm, that's right!"

"Oh, but Papa, isn't that dangerous?" Dwyer piped up, suddenly looking very concerned and staring at the sword that Kana was slowly swinging around.

"Actually, no. Mama and I had Uncle Hayato put a charm on it to make it so that it whenever the sword hits anything, it doesn't hurt."

Dwyer looked amazed and nodded. "That's cool! Uncle Hayato's cool."

Corrin smiled fondly as her three boys chatted. She loved it the most when she could chill for a bit and watch her husband spend some time with their sons.

"Papa! Papa! Can we go inside now so you can watch me make tea?" Dwyer asked.

"That's a wonderful idea." Jakob nodded and stood up, now carrying Dwyer. "I was getting sore from kneeling for so long."

Corrin giggled slightly. "Papa's getting oooold." Kana raised his arms up to his mother to signal that he wanted to be carried. She lifted him up. "You're getting heavy, Kana!"

"Mama's getting old, too," Jakob said jokingly. She turned to him with a look that was meant to be disapproving, but she could not help but smile when she saw Dwyer and Jakob snickering together.

xXxXxXxXx

"Mama! Papa! Bedtime story! Tell us a bedtime story!" Kana and Dwyer chanted while they were being tucked in. Since it was so rare that Jakob and Corrin had the time to spend a good part of the day with their children, they decided to all sleep together in one large bed. Corrin was propped up on her left elbow, Kana was next to her, then Dwyer, and Jakob was propped up on his right elbow. The two boys had been arguing about who got to sleep next to their mother—Jakob muttered "Mama's boys" and Corrin just stuck her tongue out at him—and it was decided that Kana would get to, since it was his birthday.

"Is there anything you wanna hear?" Corrin asked.

"How did you and Papa meet?" Kana suddenly asked.

Jakob grinned as he placed hand on top of Dwyer's head. "Dwyer already knows this story, but we'll tell you, Kana."

"Big Brother already knows? Now you HAVE to tell me!"

Corrin chuckled as she looked down at her youngest son. "Okay, well, before Papa was… well, your Papa, he was my butler."

"Like Big Brother?" Kana asked curiously.

"Almost, but not quite."

"Papa says that butlers shouldn't fall in love with their masters," Dwyer stated proudly.

Kana's eyebrows scrunched together and he frowned. "Why?"

"Because!" Dwyer paused, looking for a better answer. "Because… You wouldn't be a very good butler if you did."

"But why?" Kana wasn't satisfied with the answer his brother had given him, and asked the same thing again.

"Just because!" Dwyer said, clearly frustrated with his little brother's questions. "You're not supposed to do that if you wanna be a good butler!"

"Hey," Corrin warned, stopping the incoming fight. "Anyway… Papa was my butler for a very long time, ever since I was small, just about your brother's age. We grew up together and he never left my side. We got married when we told each other we loved each other very much, and then you and Dwyer came."

Dwyer was fast asleep by the end of this short tale. He had such an affinity for sleeping: he could fall asleep anywhere and everywhere in a matter of seconds as long as he had a comfy pillow to support his head.

Kana, however, was still wide awake and asking more questions. "Where did me and Big Brother come from?"

Jakob and Corrin quickly looked at each other, slightly panicked, before Jakob looked at Kana and said gently, "We'll tell you that another time. It's time to go to sleep now. See? Your big brother's already asleep."

Kana let out a big yawn and his eyelids starting getting heavy.

"Not so awake as you thought, huh?" Corrin said softly.

"No, Mama, I'm awake. Tell me another sto—" He was interrupted by another big yawn.

"It's time to go to sleep, baby." She kissed his forehead. "Good night, Kana."

"Good night, Mama. Good night, Papa." He barely finished saying "Papa" before he fell asleep.

Jakob and Corrin smiled at Dwyer and Kana with a great deal of affection in their eyes—their children seemed like angels in their sleep. They each stroked the hair of their children once before looking each other.

"Good night, my dear," Corrin said, smiling fondly.

"Good night, love," Jakob said back, leaning across the bed to give her a kiss on the lips.

He leaned back and settled comfortably. Smiling to himself, he thought about how his past self would have never believed that the future Jakob would be happily married with his mistress and have two adorable sons with her. That would be breaking his very strict butler code. In fact, he still is breaking his very strict butler code. He was still Corrin's butler, but he was her husband, too.

 _What a mess my life has become—a mess that I will never be able to clean up_ , he chuckled to himself as he was getting drowsier. He always fell asleep so quickly whenever he got to spend time with his beloved children.

 _It's a mess, but…_

His last thoughts went unfinished as he finally fell asleep.

 _I welcome the mess._


End file.
